1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector attached to a circuit substrate to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Reference 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open on No. 2005-123120) discloses a “substrate connector” as conventional art related to the present invention. The substrate connector recited in Reference 1 is provided with an alignment plate that is a restricting member for preventing side walls of a housing from expanding.
More concretely, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Reference 1, a housing _20 includes: a terminal holder _22 capable of holding terminal fittings _21; a pair of side walls _24 projecting and extending backward from the terminal holder _22; and a substrate-fixing part _25 expanding outward from outer side surfaces of the side walls _24. A screw-fastening hole _29 capable of being screwed by a tapping screw penetrating a screw-inserting hole _12 of a substrate _10, is provided with the substrate-fixing part _25. Screwing the tapping screw into the screw-fastening hole _29 enables to fix the housing _20 onto the substrate _10.
An alignment plate _40 is attached between the pair of side walls _24. A restricted part _30 is provided on inner surfaces of the side walls _24. A restricting part _43 can be engaged with the restricted part _30, and is provided with both side edges of the alignment plate _40. Engaging the restricting part _43 with the restricted part _30 enables to control the side walls _24 not to expand while screwing the tapping screw.